


One Side Of The Coin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin reflects on what the dragon has just told him about his shared destiny with Prince Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Side Of The Coin

**#1. One Side Of The Coin**

Featured Character: Merlin

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 315

Summary: Merlin reflects on what the dragon has just told him about his shared destiny with Prince Arthur.

**#1. One Side Of The Coin**

Merlin shook his head in wonder. He was listening to a talking dragon of all things. The dragon wanted him to share a destiny with the prat Prince. He had only been in Camelot a short time but this was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

His first experience with the Prince had been the confrontation in the courtyard. That did not go well. His second experience wasn’t any better even though he didn’t end up in the dungeons that time.

The dragon must have the wrong Prince. It had to be the explanation because he couldn’t see this prat as a great King. 

No matter what the dragon said, he saved the Prince because it was the right thing to do and nothing more. But was it his destiny to be at Arthur’s side, saving him over and over again? The dragon said that this was his duty until magick is returned to Albion.

It didn’t matter that the Prince really didn’t seem to like him at all or that just being that close to the King was risking his life. Merlin would do the right thing no matter what the reward. He would have to even do the right thing when there was no reward.

As Merlin came out of the cave where the dragon lived, he wondered at where his destiny would take him. As a servant to the prat Prince, he was certainly going to see and do things he could only imagine.

The fact that he and Arthur were bound by destiny was something Merlin just had to have faith in. He had no idea what he was coming to when he left Ealdor for Camelot. He certainly didn’t think that he was coming to fulfill an ancient prophecy. 

Two sides of a coin. Merlin had to wonder at that. Did that make him the head or the tail?    


End file.
